the game is not over until the very queen falls down
by kocchikocchi
Summary: "Dirimu yang sekarang bisa jadi sama matinya seperti debu yang berterbangan di sekitar pelupuk matamu yang tak lagi mengejap. Kemudian dengan perlahan, sayup-sayup, suaranya menunggangi udara—dan kau mendengarnya menyebut namamu." / ichiori. post Lust Arc. semi-drabble. one-shot.


**disclaimer.** BLEACH (c) kubotite

 **prompt**. "Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun... karena telah menjadi dirimu sendiri." 6295 kata.

 **warning.** 6 years later. referensi pada Lust Arc (a.k.a. pertarungan terakhir Ichigo melawan Ulquiorra), nggak ngikutin arc setelahnya maupun novel _WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU_ , jadi kayaknya sih gak termasuk canon 100%. bagi yang alergi fluff atau nggak suka ichiori pada umumnya, silakan pencet tombol kembali, anggap fanfic ini nggak ada, dan nikmati sisa hari seperti biasa. tidak ada paksaan sama sekali untuk membaca fanfic ini.

 **author's note:** ... _is it too late to ask for my innocence back?_ D: /no

sebenarnya saya mau ngepost ini antara tanggal 14 —20 Agustus, sekalian ichiori week (HAPPY EARLY FIRST CANON-ANNIVERSARY, DUH :DDD) di tumblr. tapi kemungkinan besar saya bakal kejebak ospek jurusan (super keras secara fisik, kalau apa yang saya dengar dari senior saya benar) dan kuliah lapangan (apalagi ini? lulus kuliah saya siap jadi penerus Ade Rai kayaknya lmao) selama enam bulan ke depan, gak akan ada waktu beginian. jadi supaya nggak rempong, saya post sekarang aja.

yah, kesampingkan masalah itu terlebih dahulu, jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan, dan selamat membaca!

* * *

 _ **Aku bisa mendengarnya.**_

 _Kau terbaring, tergeletak, diam tak bergerak di tanah berpasir. Lubang yang tampak simetris dengan cara yang mengerikan terpampang di dadamu, mengisimu dengan kehampaan sementara tetes demi tetes darah gelap membasahi tanah. Dirimu yang sekarang bisa jadi sama matinya seperti debu yang berterbangan di sekitar pelupuk matamu yang tak lagi mengejap._

 _._

 _Kemudian dengan perlahan, sayup-sayup, suaranya menunggangi udara—dan kau mendengarnya menyebut nama_ _ **mu**_ _._

 _._

 _Tak ada yang menyentuhmu, tak ada yang menahanmu, namun tubuhmu berkeras menolak untuk bergerak tak peduli seberapa keras kau berusaha. Kaudengar namamu disebutkan lagi dan lagi dan lagi, setiap patah kata terdengar jauh lebih putus asa dari yang sebelumnya, dan tak ada yang lebih kauinginkan daripada menjawab panggilan itu; dia membutuhkanmu, sekarang, lebih dari kapanpun, dan suaranya memenuhi rongga dadamu, menggetarkan setiap urat nadimu, dan dapat kaurasakan kehidupan merayap kembali ke ujung-ujung jarimu, menggerakkan tubuhmu dalam cara yang kau sendiri tak begitu pahami._

 _Tetapi kau menjawab dengan cara yang jauh lebih penting._

 _ **Dia memanggilku**_ _._

* * *

"Sialan," gumam Ichigo di sela-sela napasnya. Mengerang pelan, ia bersandar pada setir mobilnya saat entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pergerakan mereka terhenti. Tepat di hadapannya, mobil-mobil lain juga tengah berbaris dalam sebuah kemacetan parah. Mereka sudah terjebak dalam kekacauan ini selama beberapa jam. Sekarang, jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Maaf karena membawamu ke semua ini, Inoue."

Orihime menggeleng. Gadis tersebut duduk manis di kursi penumpang tepat di sampingnya, tampak tidak begitu memedulikan makian bernada rendah yang sesekali terlontar dari pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun," katanya. "Apa kau lelah? Aku bisa menggantikanmu menyetir, kau tahu."

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dari kemudi. Sejenak Orihime yakin bahwa ia akan mengiyakan dan membiarkannya menggantikannya, namun…

"Tidak," katanya, mendengus sebelum mundur dan menjatuhkan diri ke punggung kursinya. "Mungkin kita masih punya enam jam perjalanan menuju pernikahan Tatsuki, dan kau tidak mungkin bisa bertahan selama itu. Kita akan cari semacam tempat beristirahat, lalu berangkat subuh-subuh esok harinya. Yah, tidak seperti dia mengharapkan kita muncul saat sarapan, kan?"

"Mungkin…"

Percakapan menghilang selama beberapa saat. Orihime mengalihkan pandangan sesegera mungkin. Mereka baru berangkat dari Karakura pukul enam sore untuk menghadiri pernikahan Tatsuki, sahabat lama mereka, di kediaman keluarga besarnya. Sudah lebih dari empat jam berlalu sejak perjalanan mereka dimulai, dua di antaranya dihabiskan dalam kemacetan ini.

Dan kau mungkin akan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia, Inoue Orihime, bisa terjebak bersama Kurosaki Ichigo, berdua di dalam mobil tersebut.

Ya, bersama Kurosaki Ichigo yang itu. Ichigo yang sama seperti yang telah disukainya sejak SMA. Ichigo yang sama seperti yang dapat dengan mudah membawa semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya, bahkan hanya dengan tatapan singkat sepasang mata cokelat tua yang selalu mengambil napasnya setiap kali dilihat itu…

Dan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berangkat menuju pernikahan seseorang, _berdua_ , seperti yang akan dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya, sama sekali tidak membantu.

Orihime menampar lembut wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, benar-benar malu akan diri sendiri. Kontrol dirimu! Jelas bahwa… jelas bahwa ini bukanlah sesuatu seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa Kurosaki-kun hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, dan… dan teman yang baik tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Kurosaki-kun sendiri juga orang yang sangat, _sangat_ baik. Malah, mereka tidak akan berada di sini bersama-sama jika Kurosaki-kun bukan orang yang baik.

Kurosaki-kun memang selalu bersikap baik kepadanya.

Semua bermula ketika ia mampir ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki untuk mengirimkan gaun seragam yang dipesan Tatsuki untuk mereka semua. Yuzu dan Karin sudah seperti keluarga sendiri bagi Tatsuki, yang sudah mengenal Ichigo jauh lebih lama daripada Orihime sendiri. Maka ketika mereka semua diundang untuk hadir di pernikahannya, Tatsuki sengaja memesankan gaun yang sama dan meminta Orihime untuk menyerahkannya karena ia akan menjadi terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan itu sendiri. Orihime menyetujui.

Meski demikian, saat ia sampai di kediaman Kurosaki, hanya Ichigo-lah yang masih tinggal untuk menyambutnya. Kurosaki senior bersama kedua anak perempuannya sudah terlebih dahulu berangkat naik kereta, berasumsi bahwa Tatsuki akan menginginkan mereka hadir lebih awal satu hari. Ichigo tinggal karena ia menganggap itu merepotkan untuk membawa semua barang mereka sekaligus saat naik kereta, dan bermaksud menyusul keluarganya dengan sisa barang-barang yang tak mungkin dibawa sendiri dengan mobil.

Sewaktu Orihime selesai menjelaskan—dan sudah separo jalan mundur ke luar rumah untuk pulang—Ichigo menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan bertanya apa dia mau diri _nya_ mengantarnya pergi. Lagi pula, tempat pernikahan Tatsuki tidak seharusnya sejauh itu dan mungkin mereka bisa sampai ke sana sebelum tengah malam.

Tidak seharusnya.

Tapi di sinilah mereka sekarang, terjebak dalam kemacetan, di mana mobil-mobil hanya bergerak beberapa meter setiap setengah jam. Lima belas menit lagi tepat pukul dua belas malam, dan siapa yang tahu berapa lama lagi mereka akan terus terjebak…

"Cukup mengejutkan, sebenarnya, ya."

Orihime tersentak dari lamunannya. Ichigo baru membuka percakapan. Ia buru-buru menjawab agar tampak seperti memperhatikan. "Apa… apanya yang mengejutkan?"

"Tatsuki. Dan pernikahan." Kendati tampak begitu lelah, Ichigo terkekeh. "Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia sibuk menendangi pantat anak berandalan yang mengganggu tetangga kami. Bahkan gadis tomboi yang tak punya apapun di kepalanya selain karate itu… punya seseorang yang mau menikahinya. Itu benar-benar tak diduga."

Orihime tertawa kecil mendengar deskripsi jujur Ichigo tentang teman dekatnya, kendati ia yakin Tatsuki akan menghajar Ichigo habis-habisan saat ia mendengar percakapan ini. Kecanggungan yang selama ini mengisi ruang di antara mereka berdua pun menguap begitu saja.

"Oh, jangan menjadi begitu jahat terhadap Tatsuki-chan!" sahut Orihime riang. "Ini normal, sungguh—toh kebanyakan teman-teman seangkatan kita juga sudah atau akan merencanakan pernikahan setelah lulus kuliah… ini memang benar-benar _normal_ …"

"Begitukah?"

Mendadak, suasana kembali berubah. Meski nada bicara Ichigo tetap biasa dan terdengar terhibur, Orihime dapat menyadari perubahan di dalamnya. Ia pun merasa bersalah, membawa sebuah topik yang canggung lain. Ia tahu bahwa Ichigo terlalu sibuk untuk hal-hal seperti ini, berusaha membagi waktu antara pekerjaannya yang biasa di klinik dan pekerjaannya yang… tidak biasa, sebagai shinigami pengganti. Ia tahu karena, kadang-kadang, ia juga bersedia ikut membantu. Dirinya dan Sado-kun, dan kadang-kadang Ishida-kun.

Kadang-kadang, pula, ia akan melihat Kuchiki-san muncul entah dari mana, bahu-membahu menjatuhkan Hollow bersama Kurosaki-kun…

Ia meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan Kuchiki-san. Ia bersalah karena telah membuka topik yang pasti menyinggung Kurosaki-kun. Ia harus minta maaf. Atau sekadar mengubah topik pembicaraan, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih ringan dan membuat Kurosaki-kun tertawa seperti ta—

"Kau sendiri, Inoue? Sudah punya rencana?"

Rantai pikiran yang sebelumnya sibuk ditelusuri Orihime mendadak putus mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-rencana?"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan untuk menunduk menatap gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa inci darinya itu. Wajah Orihime memanas.

"Aku... um, aku, aku... uh... apa lagi maksudmu, tadi, Kurosaki-kun?"

Mobil di hadapan mereka bergerak. Saat Ichigo sudah tak memandangnya lagi, sulit sekali mencoba mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran pria tersebut, menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

"Yeah, kau tahu. Hal-hal seperti pernikahan." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang tidak pernah terlihat mengencani siapapun, bahkan dari SMA. Padahal penggemarmu membuntutimu setiap waktu, menunggu kesempatan..."

"Aku _tidak_ dibuntuti siapa-siapa," koreksi Orihime. Suhu wajahnya belum juga menurun. "Kurosaki-kun punya lebih banyak orang yang membuntutinya daripada aku."

Ichigo mendengus mendengarnya.

"Well, yeah. Benar. Orang-orang yang akan senang sekali melihatku terkapar, setengah mati berdarah-darah di atas tanah."

"Ah—jangan!"

Orihime tak mampu mencegah dirinya meninggikan suara. Setelah ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, ditekapkannya telapak tangan kanannya menutupi mulut. Ichigo menatapnya, mata melebar lantaran sedikit terkejut, namun tidak berkomentar. Orihime buru-buru mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya untuk berbicara.

"M-m-maksudku, aku... um, lihat, aku tidak bisa selalu ada untuk menyembuhkanmu—w-walaupun aku sangat, sangat ingin selalu ada di sana! Tapi sejak lulus SMA, kita sudah tidak bertemu sesering dulu lagi, dan... dan Kurosaki-kun selalu terlibat dalam lebih banyak bahaya daripada yang bisa kuhitung, jadi... uh... kumohon, jangan... gegabah..."

Selama sepersekian detik, Ichigo tampak agak aneh—Orihime tidak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan perubahan ekspresi tersebut—namun kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk senyumnya yang biasa, senyum yang sangat... _Kurosaki-kun_ , bahkan hingga tatapan matanya melembut, dan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku cuma bercanda, Inoue," katanya geli, cengiran lebar mendominasi wajahnya. "Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Sori. Apa tadi kau menganggapku serius?"

Orihime tertegun, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan perbedaan drastis sikap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Kepalanya mencoba, namun terus gagal, memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Ichigo tidak memberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan. Orihime merapatkan bibirnya, agak kecewa, tatapannya turun dengan sendu ke tangannya sendiri. Ia mengenali senyum terpaksa Ichigo. Ia mengenali ini sebagai usaha Ichigo yang terkenal untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan dari apa yang memang mengganggunya. Ia tidak menyukai ini semua, tapi juga tidak mampu maupun berkeinginan untuk memaksa Ichigo. Sikap memaksa bukanlah sifat yang dimilikinya. Mereka lebih cocok dimiliki wanita-wanita kuat seperti Tatsuki, atau Rukia.

Maka Orihime pun mundur, dengan harapan bahwa Ichigo akan mau berbicara mengenai itu dengannya suatu hari nanti. Orihime memutuskan untuk, meskipun Ichigo tidak memberitahunya apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, bersikap sabar menunggu dan mendukungnya dari belakang saja, seperti biasa.

Walaupun pikiran bahwa pria yang ia cintai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya sesungguhnya menyakitinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Orihime merasa mobil mulai bergerak menjauhi jalan utama.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? Apa yang—"

Ia menoleh untuk kembali memandang Ichigo kebingungan, yang sibuk memutar setir sembari bergumam untuk menjelaskan,

"Sudah terlalu malam. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu."

Pikiran muram sebelumnya terlupakan, dan mendadak Orihime merasa begitu beruntung karena ketiadaan cahaya mampu menyamarkan merah warna mukanya.

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ichigo tidak merencanakan semuanya sampai sini. Terlintas sekejap dalam kepalanya pun tidak.

Baru setelah resepsionis menyerahkan kunci beserta nomor kamar yang akan mereka tempati malam ini dan pintu kamar terkunci di belakang mereka, pemahaman merambat melalui shinigami pengganti tersebut.

Oh.

Ini sangat… menjelaskan gerak-gerik Inoue yang kelewat canggung di meja resepsionis tadi dan sang resepsionis sendiri yang nyengir dengan cara yang sulit dijelaskan saat ia bilang bahwa mereka hanya akan menyewa satu kamar. Ichigo mengurut dahinya, meratapi ketidakpekaan diri sendiri. Tapi, hei! Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Ini mungkin hanya karena ia sudah menyetir selama empat jam nonstop dari Karakura, dan ia benar-benar kelelahan sehingga otaknya menolak untuk berpikir jernih. Nah. Sekarang, _itu_ baru penjelasan yang sangat masuk akal.

Lagi pula, uang yang dimilikinya dalam dompetnya saat ini memang hanya cukup untuk memesan satu kamar. Ia tidak akan sampai hati meminta Inoue ikut patungan—mereka terjebak di tengah semua ini saja adalah kesalahannya. Seandainya ia tidak begitu egois dan memaksakan perjalanan untuk malam ini, Inoue tidak akan perlu terjebak bersamanya dalam mobil dalam jam-jam yang panjang. Karena merasa bersalah, ia memutuskan untuk membawa semua beban bersamanya—menyetir, menyewa kamar hotel... tidak akan pernah ia membiarkan Inoue menderita karena sesuatu yang ia lakukan.

 _Gengsi laki-laki yang bodoh,_ ia mendengar suara mencemooh di kepalanya—yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu mirip dengan suara Rukia—dan mengertakkan gigi. Perempuan sialan itu seharusnya memikirkan urusannya sendiri, alih-alih ikut campur pada setiap aspek kehidupannya dan mengejeknya, bahkan dalam pikirannya.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun...? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo mengerjapkan mata, kembali ke dunia nyata. Inoue mendongak menatapnya, tampak khawatir, dan penerangan remang-remang yang dimiliki ruangan itu membuat Inoue terlihat lembut dan menenangkan. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tahu Inoue selalu tampak menawan—gadis itu tidak mengemban gelar Tuan Putri Karakura tanpa alasan—tetapi ia tetap harus menahan diri. Menatap Inoue terlalu lama tidak baik bagi kesehatan mentalnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Inoue. Aku hanya... er, sedikit lelah."

Tatapan Inoue melembut. "Seharusnya kau membiarkanku menyetir, tadi."

 _Tidak akan, bahkan dalam seribu tahun, aku membiarkan Inoue kena ampas dari sesuatu bodoh yang kulakukan._ "Nah. Aku tidak menyesal berhenti di sini malam ini. Kita berdua sudah terlalu capek."

"Begitukah..."

Keheningan yang agak canggung mewarnai suasana di antara mereka berdua.

"Er..." Ichigo memutar bola mata, mendapati pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di sisi kanan mereka. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa... duluan. Bersih-bersih. Mandi, maksudku." Ichigo menendang dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Cerdas. Ia terdengar seperti seorang idiot, bukan manusia yang mendapat kesempatan untuk belajar ke perguruan tinggi.

Agak sulit melihatnya dalam kegelapan, tapi Ichigo mendapati kedua pipi Orihime berwarna semakin gelap pula.

"Oh, tapi, apa boleh? Maksudku, Kurosaki-kun membayar ruangan ini dengan uangnya sendiri... aku merasa tidak sopan, menggunakan kamar mandi sebelum Kurosaki-kun..."

"Tidak apa, Inoue. Aku harus menghubungi Ayah dulu bahwa kita akan terlambat datang."

Meski tidak begitu yakin, meski masih berpikir bahwa Ichigo mungkin hanya mencari-cari alasan, Orihime memutuskan untuk mengikuti permintaannya. Ia meraih tas kecil berisi peralatan mandinya dari tasnya sendiri dan berkata, "K-kalau begitu, aku akan duluan! Aku juga akan cepat-cepat supaya Kurosaki-kun juga bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya!"

"Yah, kau juga tidak perlu buru-buru, Inoue... santai saja..."

Namun tak peduli apa yang ia katakan, Orihime sudah setengah berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Ichigo menghela napas, senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya. Antusiasme Orihime terhadap hal-hal kecil selalu membuatnya merasa terhibur. Orihime tidak berubah bahkan dari SMA, sesuatu yang ia sangat syukuri. Terkadang, ia merasa sikap riang gadis tersebut adalah satu hal yang dapat menjaganya tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan pada ponselnya. Layarnya dinyalakan, dan ia melihat bahwa sekarang sudah jam setengah satu pagi. Ia mengetik pesan singkat yang cepat dan mengirimkannya kepada ayahnya, memberitahukan kondisi mereka dan bahwa mereka akan segera sampai besok pagi. Ia mematikan layar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja, hendak mengeluarkan peralatan mandinya sendiri, sebelum ponselnya mendadak berdering. Ia mendongak. Panggilan langsung dari ayahnya. Apa yang kira-kira pak tua itu inginkan malam-malam begini?

Walaupun enggan, Ichigo tetap mengangkatnya.

"Ayah."

" _Yo, Ichigo!"_ Ichigo menjauhkan telinganya dari suara melengking yang, tak diragukan lagi, memang milik ayahnya. _"Wahai putraku, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu!"_

"... Kita kan baru bicara _tadi pagi_."

" _Terasa seperti seabad bagiku! Kenapa, Ichigo-chan tidak mau mendengar suara papanya yang sangat sangat sangat merindukannya?! Jahat! Sungguh tak berperasaan! Begitukah cara anak memperlakukan orangtua mereka sekarang?!"_

"Kalau kau melanjutkan teriakanmu," kata Ichigo tegas, "aku akan menutup telepon ini sebelum kau membangunkan Yuzu dan Karin. ... Mereka di sana bersamamu, bukan?"

Mendadak ayahnya terdengar sedikit lebih sadar. _"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yuzu terlalu menanti-nanti pernikahan Tatsuki, ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia mengajak Karin bermain kartu dari tadi. Kenapa? Kau mau bicara dengan mereka?"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau takkan membangunkan mereka dengan teriakan bodohmu."

" _Ichigo! Kejamnya!"_

Ichigo menghela napas, mendadak sakit kepala. "Kalau begitu, sudah, ya. Aku mau tidur. Aku capek."

" _Tunggu. Aku masih mau bicara. Kali ini serius."_

"..."

Ichigo mendengar suara beringsut di ujung lain teleponnya. Kemudian suara Isshin kembali.

" _... Ichigo... kau bilang kau sedang bersama Orihime-chan di perjalananmu...?"_

Erangan lain kabur dari mulut Ichigo. Sebelum ia mampu menjawab, Isshin sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

" _Putraku, menghabiskan malam dengan seorang wanita cantik! Aku sangat bangga denganmu, Nak!"_

"Diam, kau, Pak Tua!" Kendati ia sudah berusaha keras untuk melawan, warna merah sudah merayap menjalar melalui telinganya, naik ke seluruh wajahnya. "Ini bukan sesuatu seperti _itu_!"

" _Ohohoho, sesuatu seperti apa memangnya...?! Aku kan tidak bilang apapun seperti_ itu _, wahai putraku yang polos, seorang anak laki-laki pada dasarnya, yang punya kesempatan emas menghabiskan sebuah malam spesial dengan—"_

"Sialan!"

" _Tapi tenang saja,"_ kata Isshin, mendadak kembali tenang. _"Aku tidak sedang akan menceramahimu, Ichigo. Aku bicara untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar lain. Aku ingin memberitahumu suatu hal yang sangat penting, sebagai persiapan untuk besok. Kita akan mengadakan pesta."_

"... Pernikahan Tatsuki, kan? Aku sudah tahu itu."

" _Bukan. Kita akan merayakan perubahanmu menjadi seorang pria. Menghabiskan malam dengan Orihime-chan seperti ini merupakan momen yang takkan terlupakan, Ichigo—!"_

Ichigo sangat, sangat tergoda untuk meremukkan ponselnya sendiri—dan leher laki-laki yang tengah berbicara dengannya, kalau bisa. Sayang jarak memisahkan mereka.

"Satu kata lagi, Pak Tua," geramnya. "Satu kata _lagi_."

" _Nah. Aku cuma bercanda. Aku percaya kau takkan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Orihime-chan,"_ kata Isshin santai. Ichigo bergeming, perasaan bersalah yang tidak asing kembali memenuhi dadanya. Justru salahnyalah Orihime sampai bisa terjebak dengannya seperti ini. _"Aku hanya ingin memastikan itu. Kau akan menjaganya, bukan?"_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Inoue."

" _Bagus. Camkan itu."_

"... Kau tidak meneleponku hanya untuk memberitahukan ini, bukan?"

" _Nggak juga. Aku juga ingin bilang hati-hati di jalan. Besok pagi kau akan berangkat ke sini, bukan?"_

"Yeah. Aku hanya berencana tidur lima-enam jam sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Resepsinya mulai jam sepuluh pagi, kan."

" _Kalau begitu, baiklah. Oh, dan, Ichigo."_

"...?"

" _Sekali lagi ingat bahwa selama Orihime-chan bersamamu, dia berada dalam tanggung jawab_ _ **mu**_ _,"_ kata Isshin serius.

Ichigo tertegun mendengarnya.

" _Dan aku juga serius soal hati-hati di jalan. Dalam kemacetan panjang seperti itu, frekuensi jumlah kecelakaan biasanya meningkat. Menyegerakan kedatanganmu itu bagus, tapi jangan gegabah. Aku tidak keberatan kau datang terlambat. Itu lebih baik daripada kalian terlibat dalam kecelakaan."_

"... Aku tahu, Ayah," gumam Ichigo pelan.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun, ia tahu hal itu. Sudah dari lama ia menganggap bahwa keselamatan Inoue adalah tanggung jawabnya. Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kakaknya, Inoue Sora, yang berubah menjadi hollow. Tugasnyalah untuk melindungi Inoue, baik perempuan yang bersangkutan mengetahui atau tidak, dan itu sudah diperkuat dengan sumpahnya sendiri untuk melindungi Inoue, yang telah dilakukannya sejak dia masih dalam bangku SMA.

Ia takkan membiarkan bahaya apapun mencapai Inoue. Tidak lagi.

" _Aku serius. Kau benar-benar harus hati-hati, Ichigo."_

"... Aku mengerti."

" _Tidak, kau tidak mengerti,"_ Isshin berkata lambat-lambat dan Ichigo dapat mendengar seringaian dalam kata-katanya, _"Ada bahaya lain yang perlu diketahui, Ichigo. Maksudku, aku sih tidak keberatan menjadi kakek dalam usia semuda ini, tapi kalau sampai Orihime-chan harus menanggung malu karena kalian masih belum menikah, kasihan, kan? Jadi mau sejauh apapun kalian ber'main', pastikan kau menggunakan perlindung—!"_

Ichigo membanting ponselnya menutup.

.

.

.

Ponsel tersebut terlempar ke tempat tidur dengan bunyi 'duk' yang keras. Otot tangannya mengejang dalam gerakan singkat yang kasar tersebut.

Buang-buang waktu saja. Selalu seperti itu, pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya.

Kalau ia mau repot-repot memandang refleksinya sendiri di cermin, ia pasti dapat melihat telinga dan sisi belakang lehernya memerah karena lelucon kurang ajar yang dilontarkan ayahnya sendiri itu. Sialan. Hubungannya dengan Inoue sama sekali tidak seperti itu! Ini Inoue yang mereka bicarakan—Inoue yang polos, baik hati... Inoue yang selama ini berada di sisinya baik sebagai sesama pejuang atau sahabat...

Sebenarnya, bahkan menyebut Inoue sebagai sahabat sepertinya agak kurang... cocok. Ichigo menjatuhkan diri di kasur, mau tak mau merenung siapa sebenarnya gadis itu untuknya. Mereka memang sudah tidak berada di sekolah yang sama selama beberapa tahun. Inoue tidak dapat melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas karena keterbatasan biaya. Sepupunya yang telah membiayai Inoue sejak sepeninggalan kakaknya jelas-jelas menyatakan bahwa mereka hanya akan menyokong biaya hidup Inoue hingga dia lulus SMA. Karena keadaan, Inoue terpaksa melupakan mimpinya menjadi seorang astronot atau guru dan bekerja di toko kue yang sama seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya di SMA, menjadi pegawai tetap, dan mendapatkan penghasilan yang tetap pula, cukup untuk mempertahankan hidup. Sementara itu, Ichigo berkuliah dengan biaya penuh yang didukung oleh ayahnya sendiri di suatu kampus di luar Karakura, dan hanya bisa pulang beberapa minggu sekali. Jarang ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Inoue maupun teman-temannya yang lain.

Tapi ia menemukan dirinya tidak menyukai keadaan seperti itu, bahkan setelah studi tersebut selesai dan ia kembali ke Karakura setelah beberapa tahun. Dan ini aneh. Maksudnya, Ishida juga sama jauhnya dari dirinya seperti Inoue dulu—bajingan berkacamata itu meninggalkan Karakura untuk waktu yang jauh lebih lama, bersekolah kedokteran entah di mana dan ia tidak bisa peduli lebih jauh tentang itu. Jadi kenapa Inoue harus berbeda?

Ia dapat mengingat senyum lebar Inoue saat perempuan itu mengantarnya pergi lewat stasiun kereta di perjalanan pergi waktu pertama kali ia meninggalkan Karakura untuk berkuliah, lambaian canggung, dan sebuah _Hati-hati di jalan, Kurosaki-kun!_ , dan perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan dadanya pada kalimat selamat tinggal yang tak terucap itu.

Ichigo mengertakkan gigi. Setiap kali ia memandang punggung Inoue yang menjauh darinya, ia tidak dapat mencegah dirinya memikirkan saat-saat ketika ia tidak dapat menolongnya. Saat ia terjebak dalam perisai Inoue dan hanya dapat melihatnya berlari meninggalkannya... saat gadis itu pergi ke Hueco Mundo, dan entah apa yang terjadi di sana tanpa dirinya untuk melindunginya...

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Kedua mata Ichigo membuka mendadak ketika suara yang sudah sangat familiar itu mengejutkannya.

Ia melihat Inoue sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk mengitari sisi lehernya yang dikelilingi uraian rambut cokelat kemerahan yang basah, mengenakan salah satu piyama kelewat longgar dengan gambar buah cerinya yang biasa. Ia nyaris menarik bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum—apa yang terjadi di masa lalu biarlah tetap berada di masa lalu. Yang penting, sekarang Inoue ada di sini dan dia baik-baik saja. Inoue memang Inoue, dia nyaris tidak berubah... bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun...

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya polos. Ichigo menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... piyama yang bagus."

"K- _Kurosaki-kun!_ "

Dengan suasana hati yang sedikit lebih baik, Ichigo menunduk untuk meraih kopernya, memutuskan bahwa menatap Inoue terlalu lama itu buruk bagi kesehatan mentalnya. Ia menarik selembar handuk dan pakaian tidurnya sendiri sebelum mengarahkan kembali kata-katanya kepada gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau boleh tidur duluan kalau kau mau. Aku mungkin masih agak lama, jadi..."

"Oh. Uh, baiklah."

* * *

Suara cipratan air pancuran masih terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu.

Orihime meletakkan sisir yang telah digunakannya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Kalau saja Kurosaki-kun memerhatikan, ia akan mengetahui bahwa wajah Orihime yang memerah bukan saja disebabkan oleh kata-katanya tadi. Orihime meremas tangannya sendiri.

Dia akan menghabiskan sisa malam ini tidur sekamar dengan Kurosaki-kun. _Berdua._

Sekadar memikirkan itu saja menimbulkan asap mengepul di atas kepalanya.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ia _membiarkan_ ini terjadi? Meletakkan perasaannya sendiri di samping, Orihime merasa tidak enak membuat Kurosaki-kun terjebak dengannya semalaman penuh. Seharian penuh, malah. Seandainya ia tidak mengiyakan saat Kurosaki-kun mengajaknya berangkat bersama... mungkin Kurosaki-kun tidak perlu terjebak dengannya di sini...

Bahu Orihime mengendur mengingat kecanggungan yang ditampakkan Kurosaki-kun saat mereka pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kamar ini. Tentu saja ia tampak begitu canggung. Menghabiskan malam dengan seorang teman perempuan di satu ruangan yang sama, berduaan, akan membuat siapapun bersikap canggung. Mungkin Kurosaki-kun akan lebih nyaman kalau saja ia diganti oleh Sado-kun, atau Ishida-kun...

Kemudian pikiran akan Kurosaki-kun menghabiskan malam sekamar dengan Ishida-kun membuatnya terkikik. Mengetahui mereka berdua, mereka mungkin akan langsung bertengkar segera setelah kedatangan mereka.

Oh, atau, atau! Lain kali, ia akan mengajak Sado-kun _dan_ Ishida-kun menghabiskan semalam sekamar dengan dirinya dan Kurosaki-kun, lalu semua bisa senang! Tapi ia akan menjadi terlalu canggung menjadi satu-satunya perempuan... mungkin ia akan mengajak Tatsuki-chan, Chizuru-chan, Ryo-chan dan Mahana-chan... lalu mereka semua bisa main perang bantal sepuasnya...

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa sampai segitunya?"

Orihime tersentak dari lamunannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Kurosaki-kun telah melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di sekeliling lehernya.

"Kurosaki-kun!" kata Orihime ceria. "Lain kali, ayo kita undang Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Chizuru-chan, Ryo-chan dan Mahana-chan menginap bersama di sini! Kita bisa main perang bantal!"

"... Hah?"

Tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Orihime, namun senang melihat gadis itu sudah tak lagi bersikap canggung, pada akhirnya Ichigo terkekeh. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti racauan temannya itu. Orihime yang dengan riang berbicara tidak jelas seperti biasa jauh lebih disukainya daripada Orihime yang sibuk meremas tangannya sendiri di pojokan, terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Tidakkah kaupikir kamar ini terlalu kecil untuk memuat sembilan orang?" tanya Ichigo, membuka pintu ke beranda untuk menjemur handuknya.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Tatsuki-chan akan tidur di bawah tempat tidur! Kami harus begadang semalaman untuk melawan alien yang tinggal di sana!"

"... Ada alien yang tinggal di bawah tempat tidur?"

"Mm-hmm! Mereka tinggal di sana setiap kali mengunjungi Bumi! Itulah kenapa bagian bawah tempat tidur selalu gelap! Mereka tidak mau ditangkap oleh manusia, jadi mereka mematikan lampu di sana!"

Malam itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya Ichigo menyerah dalam mempertahankan kewarasannya demi melihat Orihime dengan ceria berbicara tak masuk akal tentang alien, penguin, dan sisi gelap yang tidak diketahui dari kolong tempat tidur. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berteman dengan Orihime, ia kenal betul kebiasaan gadis tersebut untuk berbicara tak jelas apabila tidak dihentikan. Biasanya, di antara mereka berdua, ada Tatsuki yang bersikap sebagai penengah dan memastikan bahwa mereka semua bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya—tetapi khusus untuk malam ini, Ichigo didera keinginan kuat untuk membiarkan Orihime menjadi dirinya sendiri. Maka ia membiarkan Orihime bercerita panjang lebar tentang apapun yang diinginkannya.

"... jadi, itulah kenapa kita masih harus mengecek bagian bawah tempat tidur setiap kali memasuki suatu kamar, Kurosaki-kun," jelas Orihime dengan bangga. Ichigo manggut-manggut tanpa menjawab lagi. Melihat kurangnya antusiasme Ichigo terhadap penjelasannya, Orihime tampak kecewa.

"... Kurosaki-kun tidak mempercayaiku, ya?"

"Bukan begitu," kata Ichigo, mengangkat bahu dengan sikap acuhnya yang biasa. "Aku hanya tidak percaya langkah pertama alien dalam menguasai Bumi adalah menguasai kolong tempat tidur manusia. Seharusnya kan mereka, aku tak tahu, menyiapkan senjata laser besar seperti yang ada di film atau apa, begitu."

Wajah Orihime menjadi lebih cerah. "Dengan tank besar yang ketika meriamnya ditembakkan akan mengeluarkan asap pink terang?"

"Kenapa tidak? Supaya sekalian."

Ichigo benar-benar telah kehilangan kewarasannya juga. Semua, demi perempuan ini.

Orihime, masih tersenyum lebar, tanpa sengaja melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding. Seluruh pembicaraan ini membawa mereka ke jam dua pagi. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, mereka bisa kehabisan waktu untuk tidur.

"Kurosaki-kun, sekarang sudah jam dua pagi! Ayo, kau harus cepat-cepat tidur!"

Mengatakan itu, Orihime meraup jaketnya sendiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, masih tersenyum. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadamu. Kenapa kau malah duduk di sofa?"

"Kurosaki-kun bisa tidur di tempat tidur! Aku tidak keberatan tidur di sofa."

"Tidak tidak tidak, salah. Harusnya _aku_ yang tidur di sofa, _kau_ tidur di tempat tidur."

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun membayar kamar ini dengan uangnya sendiri!"

"Yeah, well," kata Ichigo tegas, "satu-satunya alasan aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa adalah kalau tempat tidurnya itu sendiri kebakaran. Jangan pedulikan siapa yang membayar kamarnya, Inoue. Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidur. _Aku_ tidak keberatan tidur di sofa."

Orihime membuka mulut hendak berbantah lagi—namun tatapan Ichigo yang penuh tekad kuat membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Memeluk jaketnya, perlahan ia bangkit dari sofa dan sudah separo jalan mendekati tempat tidur. Kurosaki-kun berjalan melintas di sampingnya, dan Orihime tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya; tapi mendadak, tanpa disuruh, ia berbalik dan tangan kanannya menjulur. Jemarinya yang mungil menggenggam sebagian kain lengan kaus yang dikenakan Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh.

"... Inoue...?"

"... Kuro... saki, kun..."

Ichigo tidak dapat melihat kedua mata Orihime, namun ia bisa melihat ujung telinga gadis itu memerah bahkan dalam remang-remangnya penerangan kamar tersebut.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa... um, kita bisa... berbagi tempat di tempat tidur...?"

Bantal yang sebelumnya digenggamnya erat jatuh ke lantai tanpa suara.

* * *

Sekali lagi, ia harus bertanya: bagaimana _ini_ bisa terjadi?

Orihime beringsut di tempatnya tidur, wajah masih memerah. Mereka benar-benar berbagi tempat tidur dengan punggung saling menghadap punggung. Ia tak dapat melihat Ichigo, tetapi punggungnya terasa membara hanya dengan sekadar memikirkan bahwa laki-laki yang dicintainya itu berbagi tempat tidur dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya sendiri bisa begitu lugas menyampaikan usul yang begitu memalukan—Ichigo pasti menganggapnya perempuan tak punya malu! Sudah berakhir; ia sudah mencoreng nama baiknya sendiri di mata Ichigo... kalau memang dia punya nama baik, dari awal...

"... Inoue?"

Tubuh Orihime menegang ketika Ichigo mendadak menyebut namanya. "I-i-i-i-i-i-i-iya?!"

Sejenak hening. "Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku masih bisa pindah ke sofa," Ichigo menawarkan.

Kurosaki-kun yang begitu baik hati. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini, Kurosaki-kun menganggap bahwa ini semua salahnya...!

Orihime mengelap air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dari sudut matanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. "T-tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun! Aku... aku hanya merasa bersalah, Kurosaki-kun jadi terpaksa berbagi tempat tidur denganku..."

"Nah." Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. "Justru aku yang merasa tidak enak. Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu berbagi denganku, Inoue. ... Apa aku mendesakmu?"

Kurosaki-kun memikirkan kenyamanannya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan hati selapang itu ada di dunia ini?!

Orihime menggeleng pelan-pelan. Sewaktu sadar bahwa Ichigo tidak dapat melihatnya, Orihime menjawab, "Tidak..."

"Bagus."

Kemudian Ichigo tidak berbicara lagi. Orihime menghela napas yang tanpa sadar telah tertahan lama dalam paru-parunya. Kecanggungan yang ada di antara mereka berdua belum juga surut, tetapi paling tidak ia memastikan bahwa Kurosaki-kun tidak berpikiran buruk terhadapnya. Ia sudah separo berharap bahwa Kurosaki-kun sudah tidur, karena jika Kurosaki-kun belum tidur dirinya sendiri tidak akan menjadi cukup tenang untuk ikut tidur. Akan tetapi, harapannya pupus ketika Kurosaki-kun kembali membuka mulut.

"Apa aku menarik terlalu banyak selimut?"

"T-t-tidak! Kurosaki-kun bisa mengambil selimut sebanyak yang dia mau, aku tidak akan keberatan!"

"... Itu bukan masalahnya, Inoue..."

"B-b-begitukah...?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Orihime kembali memejamkan mata, perutnya bergejolak dalam cara yang membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Ya ampun. Sebenarnya, kurangnya respon lanjutan dari Ichigo bisa saja karena ia sudah merasa terlalu capek untuk menjawab, namun Orihime tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu payah. Perasaan itu mendebarkan jantungnya, tidak nyaman, mencegahnya tidur dalam kecanggungan.

Cari topik pembicaraan yang lain. Cari topik pembicaraan yang lain, kalau perlu teruslah berbicara hingga ia mengantuk, jadi ia tidak perlu memikirkan betapa mempermalukan diri dirinya sedang menjadi. Orihime memeras otak. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Alien lagi? Tidak... topik itu agak terlalu berat untuk didiskusikan saat mereka harusnya berusaha untuk tidur, ia butuh sesuatu yang agak ringan... Kebiasaannya saat tidur? Oh, ya... itu topik yang bagus... ia harus mengingatkan Ichigo, bahwa ia mungkin akan jadi teman tidur yang agak berbahaya...

"... um, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime akhirnya berkata, dalam suara kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"... Yeah?"

"Aku... aku ini berat, jadi, um," —Orihime bermain dengan jemari tangannya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara yang tak kalah kecil— "aku mungkin akan menggelinding dalam tidur lalu menindihmu dan menghancurkanmu dan—"

"Kau bisa menghancurkanku kapan saja kau mau, Inoue."

Wajah Orihime memanas.

Suara Ichigo terdengar pelan dan mengantuk dan ia yakin bahwa itu hanya sekadar kata-kata mengantuk lainnya, tapi tetap saja pemahaman akan hal ini tidak menghentikan jantungnya dari berdebar begitu kencang sehingga ia takut Ichigo yang memunggunginya akan mampu mendengarnya di sela-sela keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka kini. Ia sendiri dapat merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu yang pelan dan terkontrol, berbeda jauh dengan miliknya. Ia memaksakan diri memejamkan mata dengan punggung mereka yang masih bersentuhan dengan satu sama lain. Kehangatan yang diberikan posisi sesederhana ini merambat melalui ujung tubuhnya, lambat laun menyediakan kenyamanan yang dibutuhkannya untuk ikut mulai mengantuk. Meski demikian, ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap sadar untuk beberapa saat lebih lama.

"Terima kasih..."

Mungkin ini hanya karena Ichigo sudah setengah jalan ditelan dunia mimpi, otaknya tidak mampu memahami apa yang sedang Orihime coba untuk bicarakan.

"... Untuk apa?" Kali ini, nada bicara Ichigo yang pelan murni diwarnai kebingungan.

"Untuk melakukan semua yang telah kaulakukan," jawab Orihime, suaranya terdengar makin lama makin pelan. "Untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, juga. Kau begitu baik hati."

Orihime dapat merasakan Ichigo bergerak sedikit dari posisi awalnya, namun ia sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk ikut menoleh. "... Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Aku tahu, tapi. Tetap saja. Terima kasih."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Orihime memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur, Kurosaki-kun."

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia dikagetkan oleh gerakan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba, bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk sejenak. Orihime terjatuh mundur dengan punggung bersandar pada kasur, dan dengan rona merah gelap ia mengawasi saat dengan hati-hati Ichigo menarik selimut yang mereka pakai berdua naik lebih atas sehingga kain sewarna kulit itu menutupi bahu gadis itu. Tertegun, Orihime menggenggam ujung selimut yang diserahkan kepadanya itu dengan jemarinya sembari terus mengamati saat akhirnya Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di sampingnya. Penerangan kamar mereka sudah terlalu gelap untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun ia yakin bahwa Ichigo sudah memunggunginya lagi. Kendati agak kecewa karena ia tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu, Orihime merasa lega karena wajahnya sendiri yang memerah tak akan terlihat.

"Kau juga, Inoue." Terdengar suara pelan Ichigo yang terdengar (ia nyaris berani menyebutnya begini) lembut dari sisi tempat tidur yang sana. "Selamat tidur."

Tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri, Orihime menenggelamkan dagunya di balik kain selimut tersebut, merasa begitu aman dan nyaman hingga kantuk benar-benar menguasainya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Ichigo-lah yang pertama kali terbangun. Matanya menyipit diterpa sinar matahari pagi yang mengintip dari celah kerai jendela; mereka ketiduran semalam, itu sudah jelas, jauh lebih lama daripada yang awalnya direncanakan. Matahari sudah berada lumayan tinggi berada di atas kepala dan panas telah merambat masuk ke kamar tersebut entah sejak kapan, tapi ia nyaris sepenuhnya yakin bahwa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehangatan yang tengah dirasakannya.

Inoue tidur dalam posisi meringkuk ke arahnya, dan Ichigo tidak ingat kapan tepatnya ia membalik badan sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Piyama yang kebesaran itu terlihat konyol dikenakan di atas tubuhnya yang kecil, namun ada sesuatu dalam keseluruhan pemandangan tersebut yang mengingatkannya akan betapa rapuh gadis yang terbaring di hadapannya ini; begitu rapuh, begitu _indah_ , dan menekan seluruh insting yang dimiliki Ichigo untuk melindunginya keluar begitu saja.

Ichigo juga sudah tidak ingat berapa tahun telah berlalu sejak ia pertama kali bersumpah, dengan kata yang mengungkapkan seluruh entitas dirinya—sang pelindung, _melindungi_ , dia ingat dia berkata, _Kali berikutnya aku pasti akan melindungimu_. Meski demikian, ia yakin perasaan yang dirasakannya saat itu tak berubah hingga sekarang. Dia sudah mati _dua kali_ , demi melindungi perempuan yang kini terbaring polos di sampingnya, dan perasaan sekuat itu tidak akan berubah meski terhalang oleh waktu.

Tak peduli seberapa besarnya kemungkinan bahwa Orihime tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, maupun akan pernah.

Mengeluarkan napas tertahan, Ichigo memutar badan sehingga kini ia berbaring telentang dengan punggung di atas kasur. Itu adalah rantai pikiran yang berbahaya. Memikirkan Orihime... memikirkan _Inoue_ , ia mengoreksi dirinya (sejak _kapan_ ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depannya?), adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya baginya. Ia akan berlanjut ke tahap mengandai-andai, _seandainya aku bukan preman sekolah yang tak pantas bersanding dengan tuan putri sepertinya_ , _seandainya aku tidak punya monster gila dengan kecenderungan untuk membunuh yang hidup dalam kepalaku_... dan berakhir memiliki ide gila lainnya untuk akhirnya, akhirnya menyatakan cin...

Ichigo memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Cin...

Tak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha untuk melawan panas yang mendadak terkumpul, warna merah perlahan merayap memasuki wajahnya.

... c-ci... c-c-c-cin... _Cint_ —

...

Ia takkan melanjutkan kalimat itu. Ia tak sanggup.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bagian depan tubuhnya, dan Ichigo mau-tak mau membuka sebelah matanya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya menahan sisa napas yang dimilikinya.

Orihime telah beringsut mendekat kepadanya, seakan mencari kehangatan lain kendati matahari perlahan naik ke atas kepala. Rambutnya yang oranye kemerahan tergerai tertimpa cahaya matahari, tampak lembut memesona. Masih dalam posisi meringkuk, kini sebagian daerah lengannya menyentuh Ichigo di dada. Panas lain yang tak terkontrol membakar sisi tubuh Ichigo yang itu.

Ichigo buru-buru mencari alasan. Ini normal. Normal untuk tak dapat mengontrol apa yang tubuh kita lakukan dalam tidur. Ia sudah menduga sesuatu seperti ini (atau kebalikannya, ia berpikir, dengan wajah yang kembali terasa panas) akan terjadi apabila mereka tidur di satu tempat yang sama. Tidak seperti Inoue memang memiliki perasaan dalam bentuk apapun kepadanya. Ia tidak boleh berharap. Berharap adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Meski demikian, ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya dari melakukan hal itu.

Ia _ingin_ berharap. Ingin punya kesempatan. Tak peduli betapa sering ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tak pantas mendapatkan harapan seperti itu, bahwa Inoue tak mungkin punya perasaan—sekecil apapun itu—terhadap dirinya, ia tak mampu melawan keinginan diri untuk tetap mencoba. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa, suatu hari nanti, mungkin ia akan dihadapkan dalam kekecewaan akan kegagalan ini.

Sisi dirinya yang egois tersebut pun, tanpa perlu diminta, bangkit.

Perlahan, Ichigo mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping lagi. Tangan Inoue meluncur turun dari dadanya ke tempat tidur. Ia mengulurkan tangan kiri tersebut, merengkuh bagian tubuh Inoue yang menghadap ke atas serta menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian tubuh Inoue yang menyentuh tempat tidur. Ia menarik Inoue lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu keras agar Inoue tidak terbangun, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lembut yang menguar dari rambut kemerahan perempuan itu.

Sekali ini saja. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Sekali ini saja, aku ingin berada dekat dengannya. Walaupun mungkin terlalu egois, menginginkan satu masa depan yang damai dengan gadis ini dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya, Ichigo, hanyalah seseorang dengan tangan berlumur darah hasil dari perang yang tak ada hentinya. Ia tetap menginginkan itu semua, tetapi tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin mendapatkannya.

Maka ia memaksakan diri merasa cukup dengan ini. Menjaga Inoue dengan aman dalam pelukannya, merasakan kehangatan menyebar di seluruh inci kulitnya, meski hanya sekali. Meski mungkin, saat Inoue—saat _Orihime_ bangun nanti, keinginannya takkan menjadi kenyataan dan ia akan kembali pada fakta bahwa mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ichigo memaksakan memejamkan matanya. Tidak apa-apa, walaupun Orihime tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Tidak apa-apa. _Tidak apa-a_ —

Sebuah desahan lembut keluar dari gadis dalam pelukannya, dan Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia merasa Orihime beringsut mendekat ke arahnya, membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman sebelum kembali diam.

Tanpa dapat ditahan, Ichigo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bagian atas kepala Orihime. Dadanya bergemuruh, kehangatan menggetarkan isi hatinya. Ia tahu ia harus berhenti sekarang, sebelum hal bodoh apapun yang dilakukannya membangunkan Orihime, sebelum persahabatan mereka hancur karena ini semua. Tetapi ia tidak sanggup.

Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa kenyataan bahwa Orihime tidak mendorongnya menjauh merupakan suatu pertanda baik. Bahwa mungkin, _mungkin_ ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk mencoba.

Ia ingin diberi kesempatan untuk mencoba, pula.

Orihime melingkarkan tangannya dengan longgar di sekeliling tubuh Ichigo, dan Ichigo didera gelombang kehangatan lain yang meluap-luap.

Pernikahan Tatsuki pun terlupakan, tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Ichigo daripada tetap berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Perempuan itu bisa memarahinya habis-habisan di lain waktu.

* * *

Dan saat Orihime terbangun beberapa menit setelahnya, tak peduli seberapa banyak alasan yang sudah disiapkan Ichigo untuk menghadapinya, Ichigo tak mampu mengutarakan satu kata pun untuk menjelaskan kondisi mereka. Tapi Orihime tidak memerlukannya.

Gadis tersebut hanya menatapnya, kedua mata oranye besar setengah tertutup dalam kantuk, kedua ujung bibir ditarik ke atas membentuk senyum lembut dan sebuah, _Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun_ yang diucapkan dengan lembut pula, kendati agak malu-malu, dan Ichigo merasa napasnya kembali tertahan.

Akhirnya, ia menelan ludah dan menjawab dengan suara yang sama lembutnya, agak pecah karena ini kali pertama ia berbicara di pagi itu.

"Selamat pagi juga... Inoue."

Senyum yang ditampakkan gadis itu memancarkan kehangatan seribu kali lebih hangat daripada matahari yang bersinar di luar jendela.

* * *

 _ **Bangun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ujung jemarimu mencakar tanah dan pasir berterbangan sementara reiatsu yang luar biasa besar mendadak meledak di sekitarmu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bangun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Topeng tulang putih terbentuk di depan wajahmu, menutup penglihatanmu. Yang tampak di depan matamu kini hanyalah warna hitam semata._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Berdiri.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yang dapat kaudengar pun hanyalah namamu, diucapkan berulang kali dalam jeritan putus asa dari bibir seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **... aku akan...**_

.

 _Tidak ada lagi hal yang penting bagimu kecuali menjawab panggilan itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku akan**_ **melindunginya** _ **...!**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kemudian, sekali lagi, dunia pun diwarnai merah darah._


End file.
